Holmes et Watson, ou comment gagner la partie?
by Tiadreamss
Summary: Lorsque deux hommes aussi complexes qu'attachants doivent lutter contre eux-même et savouer à quel point ils ne seraient rien sans l'autre...


**Comment gagner la partie ?**

_**1ère Partie**_

Il ne savait plus depuis quand il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'entre aperçu la lumière du jour. Il se sentait infiniement mal...Pourquoi? Il le savait, sans pour autant réussir à se l'avouer. C'était de ça faute à elle. Stupide femme de chambre qu'elle était. Et il n'était pas venu prendre de ses nouvelles depuis des jours. Cette sorcière démoniaque devait surement le menacer, ce pauvre Watson, si gentil et compréhensif à l'excès... Holmes imagina alors les tours les plus farfelus que pouvait développer son imagination pour la suprimer de leur(s) vie(s). Cette pièce infiniement sombre l'envoutait d'idées noires, non pour lui déplaire... Etalait sur ce parquet sur lequel il se sentait si bien, comme au plus près de quelque chose de vraiment profond, il essayait de redonner un nom, ne serait-ce qu'une signification à toutes ces ombres, silhouettes fantomatiques, qui l'entouraient. Une étouffante odeur de tabac emplissait la pièce, participant certainement à son état second devenu permanant.

Un génie torturé, voilà ce qu'il était, au même titre qu'un bourreau. Mais c'était de leurs fautes à eux s'ils ne comprenaient pas! Leurs esprits trop étroits les emprêcher de comprendre à quel point le monde était complexe et la nature humaine avide de cruauté. D'ailleurs, peut-être que Watson n'était pas humain, ça expliquerait pourquoi il dérogeait à cette règle, et que le monstre qu'Holmes était se sentait dangereusement attiré par cet homme... A moins qu'il soit pire que les autres, maître ultime de la manipulation, se réconforta à penser Holmes. Watson... Il allait quitter leur appartement, dans lequel ils avaient vécu tant de choses plus ou moins avouables (heureusement le plus souvent moins avouables) et résolu tant mystères. Enigmes ayant d'ailleurs démontrer des façons les plus abstraites, dans le sens philosophique du therme, la cruauté de ce bas monde.

Mais voilà qu'il allait l'abandonner à sa solitude, car le seule compagnie de Gladstone , bien qu'atraillante il fallait le reconnaître, ne lui suffisait pas. Maudite soit cette...diablesse... qui allait l'emmener loin de lui. Comment pouvait-il être à quelqu'un d'autre? Le monde extérieur n'aurait plus rien d'attirant. Il commença à réfléchir à la meilleure de façon dans on pouvait étouffer la détonation violente d'un coup de fusil, choisissant de décider seulement après s'il sagissait d'une simple occupation pour son cerveau avide de connaissances, ou s'il cela lui permettrait d'assouvir sans trop d'ennuis ses envies meurtrières.

A la première détonation, Watson leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant qu'elle nouvelle intérogation existencielle avait pu lui passer par la tête. La dernière étant comment se faisait-il que Gladstone préfère ronger des os au lieu de boire un coup d'amoniac en sa si charmante compagnie. Il rassura son patient sur la nature de ce bruit, lui confiant que son cher ami détective était sur le point de faire une découverte sensationnelle sur laquelle il devait surement travailler. Pas dupe et trop habituer aux excentricités de ce détective injustement admiré à ses yeux, le client préféra partir, conseillant au docteur de diagnostiquer son collègue plus souvant. Une nouvelle détonation résonna dans la pièce, qui fit se levait et prendre la porte d'un même mouvement le patient révolté. Le suivant dans le couloir, Watson pris part à la discution houleuse qu'il avait entamé avec la concierge, cette dernière se refusant à constater d'elle même l'état du détective, craignant ses attitudes excessives. Le docteur tenta de défendre tant bien que mal son ami, n'y arrivant tout de même pas car n'étant lui-même pas convaincu de ce qu'il avançait, sachant trop bien que la cause de cette nouvelle détonation n'était en aucun point défendable ou excusable.

Il les laissa tous deux redescendre, après avoir poliment demander à la concierge exaspérée de lui rapporter un remontant. Son sourire de façade s'effaça lorsqu'il ne fut plus dans leurs champs de vision. Il se tourna alors vers la porte de Holmes, sa colère s'étant accentuée suite à une nouvelle détonation. Il allait tous les rendre fous à force de s'enfermer de la sorte. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi brillant professionnellemet pouvait-il causait tant de mal autour de lui et ne rien comprendre à la bienséance. Il se doutait pourtant de la cause de son enfermement, et le laisser seul alors qu'il savait pertinament qu'Holmes avait plus que jamais besoin de lui n'avait pas était sa meilleure idée pour leur émancipation à eux deux ...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit une imondice d'habits, d'objets farfelus en apparence inutils, de cadavres de bouteilles, au delà de ce qu'il s'était préparer à voir. Il cru distinguer la silhouette de son ami assis au pied d'un fauteuil, sa main sombre prolongée d'un pistolet tendu vers le mur d'en face. Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la détente lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. Watson commençait à sermoner son ami quand à ses expériences, en se dirigeant vers les fenêtres. Il ouvrit en grand les rideaux après qu'il lui ai répondu qu'il mettait au point un outil qu'il lui pemettrer d'étouffer les coups de feu d'un pistolet, bien que ces dernières tentatives étaient un échec. Une vague de lumière envahit alors la pièce, toute cette clarté semblant finir de détruire ce qu'il restait d'un Holmes qui se roulait par terre sous la douleur que lui prévoquer cette lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux. Même s'il n'était pas parvenu à mettre au point le crime parfait ( parfait dans le sens ou, en bonus Sherlokien, il n'y aurait aucun bruit...), Holmes était assez satisfait de voir que sa petite expérience avait forcé Watson à venir jusqu'à lui, il aurait du y penser plus tôt, mais c'est souvent lorsque l'on est enfermé au plus noir de son âme que l'on a des éclairs de génie, pensa Holmes.

L'affreuse Nanny entra dans le pièce au moment où le Holmes esseyait de se redresser quelque peu après avoir confié au docteur qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'attraillant pour lui en ce bas monde, suceptible de le faire sortir de cette tanière qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, dans laquelle il avait finit par se sentir comme un chat érant. Même si cette vieille femme lui apportait de l'alcool, elle ne méritait en rien ses attentions, si ce n'est une méfiance certaine. Tandis qu'ils se défiaient comme chien et chat, de son côté, Watson enfuit en font de lui la cupabilité que son compagnon avait volontairement provoqué, préférant se dire que le cerveau humain resterait pour le docteur qu'il était une énigme irrésolvable, se servant de cette excuse pour ne pas admettre qu'il s'en voulait de laisser Holmes. Il vit alors son chien paralisé, certainement mort à cause d'une énième expérience de se maudit détective qui lui servait d'ami. "Ca ne le dérange pas". Bien sur! pensa Watson. Il est vrai que ce chien n'a lui avait jamais dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ses psycoses, et qu'il était plus qu'un rat de laboratoire, donc c'était bien que ce chien était même heureux de pouvoir l'aider dans ses recherches! La logique de Holmes exaspérait Watson un peu plus chaque jour.

Après tout, s'il jugeait opportun de torturer un chien pour assouvir sa soif de réponses à des questions tordues qu'il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre, Watson se dit que cette comédie juvénile à laquelle il se livrait pour le forcer à rester auprès de lui serait vite remplacé par une nouvelle lubies s'il arivait à rester ferme avec lui, et à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Mlle Flingster s'était enfuit depuis quelques minutes, et Watson fixait obsessionnellement l'activité de la rue, étudiant les passants en contre bas, s'épuisant de plus en plus à savoir s'il culpabilisait réellement ou non... Il avait tellement de circonstances atténuantes qui jouaient en sa faveur. Mais à chaque nouvel élan protecteur qu'éprouvait le docteur pour son cher Holmes, il se remémorait une de ses trop nombreuses sortides satisfactions à jubiler aux dépends des autres. Souvenirs qui lui faisait croire qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et que cette cruauté faisait partie intégrante de son âme. C'est au coeur de ce cerle infernal et sans fin duquel Watson n'arrivait pas à sortir que Gladestone repris ses esprits, traversant la pièce dans un éclair de peur et d'excitation.

Holmes avait compris ce touribillon dévastateur qui sévissait dans la tête de son ami. Il le connaissait trop bien...Pauvre Watson, torturé par ce qu'il était, ne sachant pas décider s'il l'appréciait tout de même un peu, ou s'il faisait un cas personnel de la civilisation de l'affreux personnage qu'il était. Il se disait que Watson était dingue de lui de toute façon et qu'il finirait par se jeter dans ses bras, de désespoir. Du moins, il s'en convainquait... Est-ce qu'il s'en voulait de lui imposer ça? Il n'en savait rien... Il se dit que ça devait dépendre d'une force supérieure qui combinée avec le croissance de la lune et le temps de la journée qui lui faisait penser que c'était terrible, ou plus qu'inventif. Il avait analysé différentes possiblités en une fraction de seconde, décidant finalement d'impressioner son docteur de sa grande bonté, lui faisant ainsi croire à un déclic émotionnel fulgurant qui lui aurait fait prendre conscience de son manque total de civisme, et lui aurait donné envie de se racheter. C'est dans cet optique que Holmes proposa à un Watson rétissant, un dîner avec sa "lady", comme preuve de sa bonne fois_même si une partie de son esprit fit la moue lorsqu'il se força à dire joyeusement et affectueusement cet hyprocrite "lady". Il vit dans l'expression de Watson la crainte et la méfiance qu'il s'était attendu à voir, lui offrant de comme réponse un de ses malicieux sourires en coin. Il vit alors dans les yeux de son compagnon que le tourbillon avait cessé pour laisser place à une nouvelle émotion, qu'il se réjouissait de retrouver. Watson détourna alors son regard de l'imposteur, reprenant un air sévère, lui conseillant de prendre un bain et de se raser un peu, car il était tout sauf présentable. Il ouvrit la porte, et commença à descendre les escaliers en lançant à Holmes un rendez-vous le soir même pour cette rencontre qui s'annonçait interressante. Avec un sourire triomphant, Holmes conseilla à Watson de ne pas arriver en retard pour une fois, car la bienséance était pour lui une règle d'or. Le doctor lui fit comprendre son mécontentement, mais ne pu effacer le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il quitta l'immeuble.


End file.
